User talk:McFord
Some streets So McFord, is the 1955 phonebook also the source for Sandy Street, Salt Lake Avenue, State Street, and Temple Street? I've never come across those. -- Riffsyphon1024 04:52, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Happy November 5th! Don't go hanging a clock over your sink from your toilet today. :) -- Riffsyphon1024 16:41, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I would no doubt have a revelation if I struck my head, but it would be that the physician would order an expensive CT scan. McFord 17:23, 5 November 2008 (UTC) From Emporer15 If you were the one who send me the message apout the paradox thing, thankyou. That cleared up a matter as well as the fact that I like recieving messages. Image request You wouldn't happen to have on your hands a high res image of Doc and Marty's clock photograph, would you? -- Riffsyphon1024 07:55, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Made up metaphors? http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/Mixed_metaphor?oldid=26755 What do you mean they're made up? They were in the game, mind you it's possible to get through without hearing them. "It's time to race the music" for example is heard if you take longer to deal with Biff in Episode 3. Antiyonder (talk) 03:07, February 5, 2013 (UTC) When you put these hilarious examples back into the article, just mention where the information came from (Episode 3) so that it can be verified. Which episode did "gift horse in the butt" come from? McFord (talk) 20:59, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Since you're the one who really started up the Homage page Adding more detail to it, can homages to television shows (Star Trek) or video games (Super Mario Bros) be included? Or did you want the page limited to movie homages only? Antiyonder (talk) 22:15, March 11, 2013 (UTC) CusCo's phone number Hi McFord, What exactly does happen when you dial CusCo's number 1-954-204-345 on the phone? As I live in England (UK) and not the United States, I'd be interested to know. Many thanks.--Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 12:08, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Freddie-- That's a good question-- under the U.S. system, 1 accesses long distance, the next three numbers are the area code that picks the section of the country that the calls go to, the three numbers are the "exchange" assigned to a particular section or cell phone service within that area (where I live, the exchanges 573 and 574 are assigned, and 909 and 505 reach cell phones), and the last four numbers are among the 10,000 used within that exchange, from 0000 to 9999. The area code 954 is in southern Florida, and 204 is in the Miami area.... still, there has to be an extra number to complete the call, since 204-345x has to have a seventh digit. Apparently, 1-954-204-3450 will reach "Expertech Auto Repair & Tire Service" in Sunrise, Florida. Looks like in the U.K., the 01954 digits are the start to ringing a number in Cambridgeshire, and then there would be a six digit number after that. Television channels in 2015 Hi McFord, Just thought I'd drop you a line to thank you for your edit to Canine Sports Network, and for pointing out in your summary that 'channel' rather than 'station' is actually correct. I had wrongly assumed that the two were one and the same, and had therefore used 'station' as an alternative name for 'channel'. As a result of your summary, I've now altered The Art Channel, The Atrocity Channel and The Weather Channel accordingly. Once again, thank you for your correction, and keep up the good work! -- Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 11:24, November 1, 2015 (UTC)